


Ficlet-Collection: Scenes from Stiles' & Derek's amazing life

by 1jet2unknown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Derek Hale, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Happy, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series Finale, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, soft derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: While I'm still struggling with major writer's block when it comes to my bigger fanfictions, I started writing short ficlets that accompany some of my newer fanarts and I thought it would be nice to simply collect all of these here in one big work.It's mainly fluffy little scenes from Stiles' and Derek's life after the whole supernatural cluster-fuck is over. :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Stiles' well-kept secret

"Get off of me, you big koala," Stiles laughed and tried to wiggle himself out from underneath Derek's body, but the alpha just tightened his hold on him.  
  
"The others will be here soon and we still need to clean the living room," Stiles tried again, his fingers playing with a stand of Derek's soft hair. He had grown it out over the past few weeks and Stiles loved the way it made the alpha look softer somehow.  
  
"Just five more minutes," Derek mumbled and buried his face into the crook of Stiles' neck.  
  
Stiles chuckled happily and reached for his phone, moving his thumb over the screen to unlock it as he held it up to take a selfie of himself and the back of Derek's head.  
  
The soft click of the shutter made Derek grunt and turn his head. "What are you doing?" he complained but his voice held no heat.  
  
"Just showing the world what a big softie the big bad Alpha Hale actually is," Stiles said as he took another photo. Derek let out a warning growl before playfully biting Stiles' cheek, making Stiles throw his head back in laughter.  
  
"Stop it, you goof!" Stiles squealed and pushed Derek's head back. Taking in the older's happy expression for a moment he felt his chest swell with happiness and leaned down to place a kiss on top of the other one's lips.  
  
"Don't reveal my secret identity," Derek joked as he brought their lips together for another lazy kiss and Stiles' felt his lips part in a happy grin. "Your secret's safe with me, puppy-wolf," Stiles mumbled, slinging his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him in.  
  
They were still lazying in their bed when the rest of the pack fell through the door for their weekend hang-out, but Stiles' couldn't bring himself to mind even when Lydia scoffed as she picked up some dust from the parquet. 

Find my fanart on my instagram [>here<](https://www.instagram.com/1jet2unknown/).


	2. Make yourself comfortable

"This could also be interesting," Derek turned the phone in his hand slightly to allow Stiles a better view at the theater's homepage.  
  
They had cooked dinner together, bumping shoulders and letting each other taste the sauce after each time one of them had thrown some more spices into it, before sitting on the couch eating their surprisingly amazing pasta while watching TV.  
  
After Stiles had a whole bottle of wine by himself, they had moved to their bed to get comfortable and Stiles had snuggled into Derek's shoulder as they discussed plans for their day off tomorrow.  
  
"What do you think?" Derek asked, nudging Stiles' head with his chin. When the younger one didn't react, he glanced down to find Stiles sound asleep and, yep, drooling on his shirt. The sight made his heart swell with affection and he pressed a small kiss onto Stiles' tousled hair.  
  
Swiping his thumb over the screen of his phone, Derek pulled up the camera app and took some photos of the two of them.  
  
He huffed a satisfied laugh when he scrolled through the photos and quickly saved one as his new screensaver. Stiles would be livid, but it would be payback for the photos Stiles took of him in bed - half naked - the week before and still refused to delete one of them as his wallpaper.  
  
When he leaned over to put his phone on the nightstand and turn off the lights, Stiles let out a disgruntled sound. He pulled his arm tighter around Derek's torso.  
  
Derek listened to Stiles' soft breathing and slow-pumping heart as he ran his fingers carefully through Stiles' hair. Moments like these still seemed surreal to him, made him count the fingers on his hands, just to be sure.  
  
But this was real. _They_ were real.  
  
And so he slung his arms tighter around Stiles, breathing in his smell.  
  
Soon after, he fell asleep to Stiles' slow heartbeat trumming against his chest and not even sleep could erase the soft smile on his lips.

Find my fanart on my instagram [>here<](https://www.instagram.com/1jet2unknown/).


	3. "We're up, already!"

"Lydia wants us to be at the lake at ten," Stiles yawned, one hand lazily scratching at his stomach. Derek just nodded as he stepped out of his boxers and into the shower, pressing a quick kiss on Stiles' neck as he went.  
  
Picking up his toothbrush, Stiles leaned against the sink and watched his boyfriend moving under the spray of water. His phone pinged with another incoming message and Stiles groaned as he squeezed some toothpaste onto his brush.  
  
"Lydia says there will be hell to pay if we are still sleeping," he read off the screen and Derek just held his face into the water in what Stiles assumed was an attempt to drown out reality for a bit longer.  
  
Stiles typed out a quick reply before returning to brushing his teeth and ogling his boyfriend, but was interrupted shortly after with a few consecutive pings from his phone. "I told you we are up!" he hissed at the phone, shaking it in his hand as if that would somehow banish Lydia's messages to another realm.  
  
"I give up," Stiles muttered and held up his phone. "Say hi to Lydia!" was all the warning he gave Derek before pushing the shutter, taking a photo of the two of them up and about.  
When he reviewed the picture, spotting Derek's grumpiness (&clear message to Lydia) behind his own over-the-top grin, he barked out a laugh and hit sent.  
  
"I love your resting bitch face so much when it is directed at someone else!" Stiles grinned and blew Derek a kiss when the older one pulled a face at him.

Find my fanart on my instagram [>here<](https://www.instagram.com/1jet2unknown/).


	4. Chapter 4

"Are-Are you sure...?" Stiles asked, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he stared down at where his fingers interlinked with Derek's.

"More than I ever was," Derek replied and the small smile that pulled on the corners of his lips made Stiles' stomach flutter.

It felt surreal that this man, this amazing, wonderful, pretty man in front of him, actually chose him. After all the horrible things he had faced in the past years, this moment felt like a dream. But each count of his fingers came down to ten.

"Can we continue?" Lydia's voice interrupted Stiles' thoughts and he felt a blush warming his cheeks. "Y-yeah," he answered quickly and took another deep breath, eyes steady on Derek's as he ignored the snickering of the small crowd around them. 

"So again," Lydia started, voice slightly annoyed. "Do you, Derek, take Stiles as your lawfully wedded husband and mate? If so, answer _I do_."

Derek took a moment and if not for the absolute adoration in his eyes, Stiles would have gotten antsy again.

"I do", Derek said, his voice deep and steady and so full of conviction that it made Stiles' heart swell.

"And do you, Stiles, take Derek as your lawfully wedded husband and mate? If so, answer _I do_."

Stiles mind suddenly was flooded with everything the two of them had been through, all the evil they had fought, all the times they had saved each other's life. 

But also all the lingering gazes, the small touches in passing... and the sex. The incredible, mind-blowing and sometimes bitter-sweet sex they had. 

And there was no way he was ever letting this man go again.

"I do. _GOSH I DO_!" he answered and couldn't help the big grin that spread on his face when Lydia pronounced them husbands.

"Can I kiss him now?", he asked. "I can totally kiss him now, can't I?" And with a wink to Scott and the others he added "You guys better cover your eyes cause it might get a bit dirty..."

Derek just shook his head and chuckled, pulling Stiles in by his hips. "Come here you dork..." he laughed and Stiles just grinned. 

"I'm your _lawful_ dork, now," he proclaimed happily before Derek managed to shut him up by sealing his lips with his own.


End file.
